The 13 Spirits of the Chinese Zodiac
by zoeygirl101
Summary: Mii and Mine find out about the zodiac curse. What will they think? With Tohru's help will they find a way to break the curse that has been breaking the hearts of all the Sohmas?
1. Chapter 1

**The 13 Spirits of the Chinese Zodiac**

**Disclaimer: **_Please Takaya-sensei, give me Fruits Basket!_

NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET FRUITS BASKET!

_FINE! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! Yet…_

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. Yes, I feel so powerful. I can manipulate the emotions and thoughts of all Takaya-sensei's characters. Mwa-hahaha.

**Chapter One**

**Yuki's POV**

Yuki trudged home glancing at the sopping ground. It had been raining for two days and Kyo was in an even worse mood than usual. Yuki was in a pretty bad mood himself too. He glanced down at the paper in his hand. It was dotted with drops of rain and on the top in big red lettering was 56 F. _How could this happen? I've never failed a test and I studied with Honda-san for hours. I'm a failure. Maybe Akito was right. I don't deserve to be outside the main house._

"Yuki," Tohru asked worried, "what's wrong? Is it the test? Don't worry SoYuki you can always re-test."

"It's all right Tohru. You don't need to feel sorry for me," sighed Yuki. They kept walking on and came across the three major fan-club girls. L-O-V-E! WE LOVE KYO! KYO! KYO! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!

"Are they cheering for you today Kyo?" Kyo flashed the fan-club girls a murderous glare and walked on. Tohru started to fallow when she spotted Yuki standing there with a bit of disappointment on his face. "Yuki? What's wrong?" asked Tohru.

"Nothing, it's just surprising they would cheer for that stupid cat. I'm going to do some shopping if you want to go on with that stupid cat." With that said, Yuki walked off into the rain. _I hope he'll be alright. He doesn't have a coat, he might get sick. Maybe he's going to his secret base. THE SECRET BASE! I have to go cover it up, _Tohru thought as she ran up to Kyo. Meanwhile Yuki was walking into the local Hot Topic store and browsed thought the racks for a few moments.

"Hello Sohma, Yuki, what are you doing here? Surely they don't sell your style of clothing here," said a soft, mysterious voice behind him. He recognized it immediately as Tohru's friend Saki Hanajima.

"Hello Saki. I'm thinking of changing my image. I've become a failure and I shouldn't look like this anymore," Yuki stated in an even more saddened voice then usual. He walked over to the rack with all the cargo pants on it and pulled a pair of army green ones towards the changing rooms. Hana grabbed a black T-shirt and handed it to Yuki with a smile.

"Thanks Saki," sighed Yuki. He didn't really want to be doing this, but he had to. He was no longer the prince, he no longer had his grades beside him, he had nothing going for him. Yuki stepped out of the dressing room and saw his reflection in the mirror. Suprizingly he was happy with what he saw. The outfit complimented pefectly with his blonde-silver hair and his purple-ish eyes. He walked back towards the racks with a huge smile and grabbed even more.

**Thoru's POV**

Thoru smiled as she saw Yuki walk into the house. She spotted the three bulging bags in his hands as he walked up towards his room. He came back down as she was cooking dinner and was shocked as he walked in with his new black and green look. She gasped, not in horror but in pure satifaction. The black agaist his pale skin made him look better than he already did.

"Yuki, you look amazing. I would have never guessed that you would look so good in black!" Tohru stampered out.

"YUUUUKI!" came a shout from out in the living room. A pained expression came onto his face as Ayame danced into the kitchen. A pained expression came onto his face as Ayame danced into the kitchen, "Yuki, wha...what are you wearing. Why don't you wear those nice chinese-style clothes you always wear. They looked so good on you."

"What are you doing here? I have no intention of wearing that again. I am a failure and don't deserve that," Yuki sighed.

"What's this? Yuki is a goth phycotic now?" chanted Shigure from the next room. _Poor Yuki, he has no idea that everybody looks up to him. But, maybe it's best for him to change. Change is good right? I have to admit he does look good in those clothes. I just wonder what those fan-club girls are going to think. _

**_Finaly done, well plese R&R! This chapter was hard to write. I wasn't to sure of how to start out my story. hopefully I can get the other chapeters out sooner. Next chapter should be better now that I have it started._**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 13 Spirits of the Chinese Zodiac**

**Zoeygirl101**

Disclaimer:_ And I still don't own Fruits Basket. Why won't you give me Fruits Basket Takaya-sensei?_

sigh because if I did then I would be the one writing the fanfic and that's just to boring for a superior like me.

_Well, fine! Again I do not own Fruits Basket. But some day I swear I will find it and make it my own, but for now I will write fanfics._

**A/N: Kay, Chapter 1 had nothing to do with the summery but that's O.K. I guess my friend read it and really liked it, but she's never read Fruits Basket so she doesn't know what we do. O.K. well chapter 2 is not starting where chapter 1 left of so don't get confused. And thanks to the few people that have reviewed. I quit with the honorifics, the things at the ends of names off, because I never get the right ones on and I just find them bothersome. **

**Chapter 2**

**Shigure's POV**

"Mii, ummm…I'm not quite sure I'm done with the manuscript," Shigure panicked. _I wish I was done, then I wouldn't have to do this to her again. If only she knew how I felt about her. But, there's no way that we can have anything between us. _

"Shigure? Shigure…Shi…," called Mii waking him from his thoughts. She looked worried and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mii I was thinking. If you give me half an hour I can get the manuscript done," He pleaded. Mii looked relieved and worried at this statement but she agreed.

"You know Shigure," Mii sighed, "if you don't get this manuscript done this time the company is going to fire me."

"Wha-what!" he sputtered. "They're going to fire you! They can't, you're a wonderful editor. It's just my fault that you have such a hard time. I'm sorry." For this one time he was sure about what he was saying. _I thought that I could hide my feelings forever. I never knew that I would have to reveal that I really did love her. Still, I can't have anything with her. I don't want her to get hurt, after what happened to Kana. I won't let that happen to her no matter how much I love her. _

After twenty minutes Shigure had gotten his manuscript done. He put all his feelings into it hoping that within reading it his dear editor would get the idea of his love for her. If she didn't then she wouldn't have to know. But if she did then he would make Akito allow their relationship, if she accepted. He had to have his way with this one and he would no matter what the hardships were!

**Mii's POV**

_Shigure seemed tense today. I wonder what was wrong. Maybe there was a death in the family or something. Or maybe he had a relationship problem. It's so unlike Shigure to get upset though. _Mii sat there reading though Shigure's latest work which he had given her that morning. As she read she thought it seemed oddly familiar. The story was about a lovesick author torturing his editor to cover up for his love.

"What! This can't be his writing!" Mii gasped to herself. _But, then again maybe that was why he was acting so weird today. Maybe he really does love me. I know it's selfish but I hope that it's true because, I love him too. _

'Knock knock'. Mii listened to the sound against the door pane as she stood in front of Shigure's house. _I can't believe I'm doing this but as my mother said never miss any situation no matter how tough it is. (1) _"Hey Shigure!"

"Mii? What are you doing back so soon? I swear that's the true manuscript," Shigure sobbed into his hands. Mii laughed in spite of his sorry state. Of course she knew he wasn't really sobbing but it was still funny. He looked up as she laughed and turned a slight pink color, strange for him. Mii smiled and slipped past him into the house.

"Well Shigure, I was reading though you manuscript and I found it quite good. One of your best works I'd say! But, what troubled me was at how familiar it seemed to me. Then I figured it out, it's about us isn't it?" Mii spoke these words in her most serious voice. Shigure looked down towards the floor and muttered something she couldn't hear.

He looked up as he said, "Mii I'm sorry if you were surprised by it. I didn't mean for you to have to come all this way. I just thought that it would be the best way for me to say what I felt in my heart." He said all this very softly that Mii had to lean towards him to hear it clearly.

"Shi-Shigure? It's alright if you think that. The truth is that I feel the same way about you. I guess no matter how cruel you were to me I liked you even more." Mii took him byt suprize and hugged him. Shigure gasped and there was that all to familar 'poof' before Yuki could run in and cause a divertion Shigure had already turned into a dog. Mii just gaped at him. _What happened? I hope I didn't hurt him. _Then she started sobbing histericly.

**Yeah, so I decided to end the chapter here. I was going to have it go on but this was a good spot to end it. By the way the (1) was for Mii. I'm having it work out that her mother was an idol to her after she died. Yes, it is just like Tohru so they should get along well. So R&R and I'll have chapter 3 out sometime soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 13 Spirits of the Chinese Zodiac**

**Zoeygirl101**

Disclaimer: _So as we continue I still do not have Fruits Basket. WHY MUST THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!_

O.K. I'll give you Fruits Basket. 'hands Zoeygirl101 a box' Here.

_Finally! 'opens box to see blank papers' What! NOOOOOO……_

**A/N: So, Chapter 3 here. I'm getting really good reviews. I guess I'm not much of a writer yet but yeah I got a bunch of the name things wrong as pointed out by my friends Sabrina and Jessica. I still love you guys though! I was talking to Sabrina in choir the other day and she was talking about how I made Yuki out to be like Kyo, clothes wise of course, maybe I'll change that but he just stared out with that. Maybe he can have chains! Well at what I'm thinking he's going to give up the rebel/goth/whatever you call it stage. She also asked me if I was going to have a Yuki/Tohru pairing, considering she knows I like them over her and Kyo. But, honestly I haven't really thought about it too much. And as said by a reviewer, I'm taking it to fast with the fanfic and well I read over my stuff and, yeah I am. Oh and Shigure and Mii are not an item…yet. But, who knows maybe they will be maybe they won't. Tell me what you think when you R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

"So let me get this straight. You and twelve other members of the Sohma family change into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac, with the cat," said Mii a slight confused look on her face. Shigure was in his room getting dressed again and Yuki was explaining to her. He had recently changed with his look and now he had black pants with red going down the sides. He was just about to go out with some other guys to random parts of town and such.

"Well yes, that really is all there is to it. Except, Akito of course. He doesn't like people knowing about the curse. Besides we all think he is planning something to do with Tohru. She also found out about it but that was our own fault of course," Yuki explained.

"Oh, I see. So I can't tell anyone about this," she started. "It's going to be so hard not to tell Mine!"

"Mine?"

"Yes, she's my best friend. I met her in high school and we've never been apart since!"

"Could that perhaps be the Mine that works as an assistant for my brother Ayame?"

"Possibly. She works in a fabric shop. Well, they make dresses for nurses, maids, stewardesses and stuff like that! I think her bosses name is Ayame, but I'm not sure. I'll take you to see her sometime if you want."

"No, that's fine. That sounds like Ayame's shop. Have you ever met him?"

"Unfortunately not. But I do know that Mine really respects him. She sees so many good qualities in him that she wishes she had. Like his insane courage which totally clashes with his sensitive side for example. Or the fact that he can now see how horrible he was as a child and is doing anything to fix it. Which reminds me, have you always worn that or is it because of something that happened."

"Oh…you know new style and what-not. Well, I suppose it is because I'm a failure. I just can't look the part of my other life."

"Oh? Ayame will be sad to hear that. Well, I should best be going. Shigure! I'm leaving with the manuscript!" Mii stood up and walked out the folder in her hands. "The publishers will have a field day with this," she mumbled as she pulled the door open and walked away towards her car.

**Ayame's Shop**

"Mine! Hey, it's been so long since I've come to see you here!" Mii cried as she walked up to Mine.

"Actually Mii, you've never been here to see me," Mine stated laughing. "So what made you come all the way out here?" Mine asked as she set some tea down on a table.

"Well I just had to ask you. Your boss Ayame, does he have a brother?" Mine's face dropped a bit before she answered.

"Yes, his name is Yuki. They don't speak much though. Do you know Yuki?" Mine asked.

"Yes, he lives with my client. You know Shigure," Mii explained.

"Mine, where are you? We still need to shorten this hem!" shouted a voice from the back of the store. A man with dazzling pure white hair walked in wearing a long dress-like outfit. It was red with gold hooks holding it together. He was holding up the front and had a pin and thread in one hand. "Oh, Mine I didn't know you were expecting a friend over. Should we have closed the shop?"

"That's quite alright boss I had no idea she was going to show up today! We were just discussing Yuki. Did you know she was Shigure's editor?" Mine smiled up at him.

"Really your Gure's editor. You poor woman you have me deepest sympathy to be confined to his horrific teasing and jokes. Sure I'm the same way but I would never do anything that bad to my dear Mine!" Ayame preached.

"Uh…does he do this often?" Mii asked uncertainly.

"Oh yes, that's what he does. If I didn't know any better I'd call him a drama queen," Mine replied. "So about this hem…uh-huh…I see. Yes, I'd say we should shorten it a bit don't you think." It was amazing. Mii had no idea that Mine would work in this kind of shop.

"Well I will be off. I'll just change out of this and then you can tell me everything you know about him so I can blackmail him," Ayame said as Mine finished the hemming. He strolled out and back to where she guessed were the clothes rooms.

"I see what you mean about his high confidence. But I'm not too sure about having my best friend work with a drama queen...er king. Which would you put it as?" Mii asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry Mii, if at any time I feel Ayame is too much for even himself I will come to you right away," Mine replied laughing. "But I still love you even with the fact of you trash talking my boss!" Both girls burst out laughing as Ayame walked into the room.

**So, this chapter was kind of a cliff hanger. Not one of my better chapters either but I've been so busy lately so what can you do. But anyway please try to read my other fanfic, which I have to say is better, Love Lasts Forever. It is a story about Ayame and tells a little about his past. Well, his past my style. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The 13 Spirits of the Chinese Zodiac**

**Zoeygirl101**

Disclaimer: _Still don't own Fruits Basket. Takaya-sensei won't give it to me. My life is over. I ONLY LIVE SO THAT I CAN ACQUIRE FRUITS BASKET!_

**_A/N: _So onward with chapter 4. This is all happening so fast. I feel like I just started and now chapter 4. Or maybe it's just because I'm so busy, you never know. And Valentines Day is coming up. Every year I'm especially nice on that day and I still can't get a valentine. Oh well, I still have so many things to do that I can't fiddle with things like that. I have My Little Pony Valentines…just for you Jessica (inside joke). Who needs men anyway? Ok dumb question.**

**Chapter 4**

**Mii's POV**

Mii sat quietly at her desk writing in her diary. She had read that it can calm your stress levels and with Shigure she really needed it. Thinking to herself she realized it really did help and that way she wouldn't have to call Mine everyday just to go on about Shigure.

_January 25th _

_I went to go see Mine today. It was the first time I've seen were she works. I also met Ayame, her boss. He is a drama queen but he has this air about him that makes you want to be with him. Well, not in that way just that he was probably very popular as a kid. Although his hair and eye colors are quite strange. I asked Mine about that and she quickly changed the subject, is there something she knows. Maybe he's one of the zodiac too. Oh and another thing I found out, Ayame is Shigure's best friend. Or one of them at least, I saw a picture of them with Hatori so he must be another friend. Ayame seemed to have no idea who I was, he was quite glad when I told him I was Shigure's editor. Which reminds me I should go and see Miss Tohru Honda tomorrow. _

**Tohru's POV**

_Wow mom! What a beautiful day, I can't wait to see what is in store for us today._

"Hey! Are you gonna cook us breakfast or do we have to starve," shouted Kyo from the table.

"OH! Yes, I'm sorry. I'll get started right now," I sighed as I started to fix breakfast. I really did like housework but everything was so demanding.

"That smells delicious Tohru," Yuki yawned as he walked into the kitchen. I smiled and set a plate down in front of him. _He seems happy today. I wonder if something happened to make him like this. _

"MII! How wonderful of you to see me, but you know my manuscript isn't due until next Monday, see?" Shigure said pulling out a calendar.

"I know Shigure. I'm simply here to see Miss Honda," she said walking over to me. "Miss Honda would you like to take a walk with me so we can talk?"

"Umm…but," I stammered, "I have to get to school on time and if I'm late then it wouldn't be keeping my promise."

"Don't worry we can walk in the direction of your school so you wont be late," she said taking my hand and whisking me out the door.

_This is all happening so fast. I can't believe Shigure's editor would want to talk to me alone. Did I do something to make her angry with me? Or maybe she really just wants to talk to me, but what about?_

"Miss Honda, I believe you know about the curse too?" Mii stared straight ahead as she said this.

"Uh, yes! But call me Tohru please," I said slightly nervous.

"Yes, Tohru. Would you happen to know how to break the curse?"

"I'm sorry I don't," I replied. "But, maybe with your help we can try to break it!" _It would be wonderful mom…if we could break the curse. It would be so good for Yuki and Kyo. And I know the others don't show it but…but I'm sure that they are hurting on the inside. _

"It's alright Tohru. I know I can't understand what they are feeling, but… '_I want so much to make them happy. No matter what the cost…as long as it makes them able to be happy…to have fun in life…to…to be able to live.'_

"Mii! What's wrong?" I panicked as she started to cry.

"I just want so much to help them," she cried out.

"I know what you mean. But even with the curse I want them to live a normal life. To live, to love, to be loved. Doing things that will make them happy," Mii looked up as I said this. She smiled at me; _she seems like such a nice person. And she's so beautiful when she smiles. Maybe…just maybe we can figure out how to beat the curse. I only wish that it will not be too late. _

**_I want so much to make them happy…to be able to live. I know it's probably not my place, but even so…if there is a way to free everyone from thier chains…so that they can cry and laugh with all their hearts…I want to break the curse._**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. And happy Valentine's Day (in advance) to all my readers! I probably won't update for a while due to a horrible cold. Aparantly that and a bad flu is going around so I don't want overexcert myself. I know another great site with fics on it. I will probably link it to my profile. I read this great story on it (30 chapters). But since the grand finale was chapter 30 I am now waiting for the sequal if she decides to make one that is. sweatdrop By the way it's a HP fic. It's called Mirror rorrim…A Fred and George by silverandopals.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I want Fruits Basket so badly. But oh well you can't have everything you want can you? Didn't think so! That's right! –glares at Kyo- You will never beat Yuki! _

**A/N: So the reason for not updating on my fanfics is simple. I don't raise my grades my mom takes away all my freedom. –darn you- But on days when I have no homework like now I will write my chapters and hopefully get them posted ASAP! So bare with me in my time of need and just read things as I get them posted kay?**

**So for a few days now I haven't had homework but I still have that horrible cold so not posting. **

**Chapter 5**

Ayame walked along the silver coated floors towards Mii's office. He stopped in front of the door with her name on it and knocked.

"I'm quite busy today could you come back later!" Mii shouted from the inside. Ayame stepped through the door into her cluttered office.

"Hello, I need to talk to you. It's quite important so if you'd listen," Ayame said. Mii sat down behind her desk, "O.K. shoot."

"Well, 'Gure tells me you know about the curse. Is that true?" Ayame chose his words carefully.

"Well," she paused before saying, "yes I do know about it."

"The only reason I ask is because you seem like a smart girl," Ayame put his old charm into his words.

"And this matters why?" Mii asked getting annoyed.

"Well with the help of young Tohru Honda and your long time friend Mine Kuramae," Ayame started, "I'm pretty sure that you will be able to find a way to break the curse."

"You mean you want us to break the curse for you?" Mii asked. "Your not even gonna help us?" She smirked as she said these last words.

"No, that's not it at all," Ayame panicked, "We will most certainly be helping you."

"Good. Now I have the day off on Saturday," Mii said peering at her calendar. "If you would like to close the shop that day and have Tohru come over we can get started. Hell, bring the boys too if you want. All the help we can get would be good."

**Early Saturday Morning**

"So now that most of us are here," Ayame said standing at the head off a table he had in the back of his store, "We should get started with introductions and things. I, you leader, will go by the name of Aaya!" he screamed out causing Yuki to cringe. The rest of the introductions when as follows; Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Mii, and last Mine.

"Hatori Sohma," came a voice from the doorway.

"Tori, whatever are you doing here? Certainly you aren't interested in evil plots to break curses are you?" Ayame laughed out.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am interested in," he said a small smile on his face. "But Ayame if you don't mind I think I shall be leader, you weren't capable in high school so why should there be a difference now?"

"Right-o Tori!" he cheered. Everyone cheered as Hatori stood at the head of the table and pulled notebooks out of his bag.

"So I was thinking that everyone could start out with thinking of their own ideas," Hatori placed a notebook in front of everyone at the table. "Now, I want details people! There will be no way to assemble a plan without details."

"DETAILS!" Ayame and Shigure chorused. There was complete silence for a whole two hours, even with Ayame and Shigure at the table. The only sound was frustrated sighs and the scratching of pens on paper. Tohru looked around to see everyone looking stressed and frustrated. All but Mine who had a slight smile on her face as she sketched on her paper. After a few more minutes Mine stood up and called everybody to attention.

"Everyone, I think that I have a pretty good starter plan. Well, maybe not a plan, but, what I think is that we need books from the main house library. Lets just face it; we don't have the resources or the background of this curse to come up with efficient plans," Mine concluded.

**Well, chapter 5 done! I had slight writer's block when I came to this chapter but now I have the next few chapters planned out, some-what. Well I still keep up with my reviews so please leave them. I do go and read some of your stories too, even if I don't leave reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned only by Natsuki Takaya-sensei. I don't own it and never will, so depressing isn't it?_

**A/N: Now with chapter 6. I'm so glad we didn't have school today. Now that I have made up for my lack of sleep I can go tomorrow and last though the day without being tired.**

**Chapter 6**

Tohru was busy making tea when Hatori and Shigure walked in arms full of books. "Hello! Everyone else is in the other room there. I'll be out soon with the tea and snacks!" Tohru said smiling widely.

"So here are all the books we could carry at this time," Shigure called out from behind his stack.

"Now I'm thinking if we all take on book we can write notes in those notebooks I gave you and we can compare after a while," Hatori ordered everyone. As soon as everyone fed themselves to Tohru's delicious snakes they set off in reading.

After a few good hours of reading Hatori broke the silence by asked what they found out.

"Well, by my book I got that the curse was broked once before. But, it was only broken halfway. It said that after ten years the curse came back upon them. So all we have to do is take what they did and intesify it," Yuki said looking up from his notes.

"Well, the curse was first put upon our family two hundred years ago. There has always been the twelve cursed plus the god and the cat was not added until fifty years ago. I'm thinking if we talk to the right people they will know about how the cat became cursed or we could talk to…" Ayame left off there and looked staight ahead.

"What is it Ayame?" Mine asked shaking him.

"Kurano, we can ask him. I overheard him talking to Akito and he thanked him for releasing him from the curse. He also said something about Rin being released so we could ask Haru to aske her," Ayame said smiling slightly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hatori said getting up. "I can go and ask Kurano about it now. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, can you three go and find Haru and ask about Rin."

Hatori walked up to the house that Kurano lived in and walked in. The house was slightly clean like he had left it for a few days. He walked to the back of the house and peered around a corner. He jumped back slightly when he saw Kurano sitting on his bed writing in a small book. He had a phone in one hand and Hatori sighed when he didn't look up. He heard Kurano say something and then said goodbye to none other than Akito. Hatori walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

* * *

The threesome walked past the park peering over to a large white spot near the lake. They walked over and found it to be Haru and Momiji sitting feeding ducks. 

"Hey Haru, Momiji!" Tohru shouted to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo yelled after her.

"Eh…?"

"Not you, them," Kyo said pointing at the two by the lake.

"We're feeding the ducks. It calms the nerves, you should join us," Haru said throwing some more bread in and watcing the ducks rush up to it.

"How the hell is…"

"Haru how is Rin?" Yuki cut him off.

"Why do you ask that?" Haru asked surprised.

"Because we have some people that are tryin to break the curse and we heard a rumor the Rin has been freed," Yuki explained.

"Well, I haven't talked to her for a few days but she did tell me that Akito was thinking of releasing her. She didn't know why but she said she would tell me," Haru said staring into the lake.

* * *

"Kurano, Aktio freed you didn't he?" Hatori asked the man sitting on his bed.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" Kurano asked him.

"I need to know how he did it. Can you tell me how he broke your curse?" Hatori asked.

"Yes," he answered walking away. "Come back tomorrow and I will show you how he did it."

**There you have it. Chapter 6, well the trouble on posting them was some error and I couldn't get them up so I'm so sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket will never be mine! Falls into uncontrollable fit of tears_

**A/N: Chapter 7, not so soon either. Hopefully there are some people keeping up with my stories. So to those people I apologize for all my laziness. I hope that you can forgive me and still read my stories. **

**Chapter 7**

"We talked to Haru," Yuki said walking in. "It seems we have to do something for Akito to release us. That was all we got out of him."

"Do you have any idea what that could be," Hatori asked bending down to take out a book.

"No we tried to get it out of him but the damn cow wouldn't tell us," Kyo said slamming down in his chair. "Waste of my time if you ask me."

"Well it wasn't for me and Mayu," Shigure called walking in with a girl. She was very tall and thin and had her hair up in a ponytail. She came and sat down next to Tohru giving a welcome to them all.

"Sensei?" Yuki asked to no one in particular.

"So this is the girl who called Shigure a ripple after dumping him," Kyo blurted out a grin on his face.

"Yes that would be me Sohma," Mayu said standing up and while pulling a book out of her bag. It was an old book by the looks of it and some of the binding was ripped off. She waved it in the air and called out. "This is a book from my father's store. Shigure came in and tried to steal it so I had to come over. So I'll be staying here so I can get my book back."

Hatori walked over and opened the book. On the front cover there was a sticker reading, _Property of Mimi Sohma, 1937. _He turned another page to see a girl's handwriting;

_June 14th 1937_

_I have just found out that I am the leader of the cursed Sohmas. I can't believe that they have done this to me. I can never live a normal life now and I will die young. I've been catching up with my reading in the library and came across all these books on the Zodiac Curse. I have to go now because mother is calling me for dinner but I will come back soon. _

Hatori looked up a broad smile on his face. He pulled some money out of his coat and gave it to Mayu and brought the book to the table.

"This is exactly what we need guys," He said the grin still on his face. He opened the book to one of the last entries and read aloud.

_July 21st 1944_

_I have just found out how I can cancel the curse. I was in the library reading and a particular book caught my eye. I further investigated this book and read that in order for the curse to be broken the members of the zodiac have to come to me with an appropriate gift and present it to me. But there was a catch, they also had to find a way for them to almost be dead but live though the experience. Now I'm no doctor but I have a feeling it's something that would stop their heart but not kill them, sort of like putting them in a coma…_

"Yes, this gives us the answer. I have something I can get from the local hospital that will so this for us. Lets all plan to meet at Akito's on Saturday at about two o'clock. Mine, Mii, and Tohru will not need to come in but they can just stay outside the room and wait for us."

**Saturday**

Tohru stood nervously outside Akito's door. Everyone else had gone in with their gifts for Akito. She started to worry with the fact that they had been there for over an hour.

"I wonder if somethi-" Mine started when they heard a scream from inside. The three ran though the door to find Akito on the ground screaming. Kyo ran up to them and explained in vivid detail everything that had happened.

"So then Akito thought for sure we had all killed ourselves for him and started talking about how he wished for better servants. Then we all woke up around the same time and you should have seen the look Akito had on his face. He was so disappointed that we all lived. And this is the best part, after we all woke up we felt a warmth go though-out our bodies and our animal spirits flew out of us and up into the sky. I swear it was the happiest moment of my life."

Tohru smile as she walked silently beside Yuki and Kyo. _'Finally the curse has been broken. I can just imagine how happy everyone will be now. And mom, this is surely a day I won't soon forget.'_

**So that was it. Hopefully you all liked it and I hope that you will check out some of my other stories. Oh and by the way I might write an epilogue to this story, just like a chapter long just to tell how they are coping with freedom. **


End file.
